Season 5/Episode 2/Live chat log
Had to modify someone's name to get it past the spam protection filter. 12:44 thesamgerard: Yes. 12:44 ladypoesie: there you are 12:44 euqetoidi: HOLY SHIT 12:45 euqetoidi: xD 12:45 bee_yes: You've done it! Congratulations. 12:45 peppersmurphy: Whoa I hear a Trevor Moore 12:45 euqetoidi: I just took a huge dump just to come onto Trevor Moore? 12:45 euqetoidi: xD 12:45 furganflop: HI TREVOR! 12:45 lindslunatix: Better late than never 12:45 namstar_: You real cool 12:45 beccahennessy: i got disconnected:( 12:45 edwardcullen33: Hi trevor 12:45 euqetoidi: How did I get here? xD 12:45 euqetoidi: Thi is amazing 12:45 thesamgerard: What about me, man? Skipping? 12:45 adamuffins: I left watching Whose Line Is it Anyways reruns for this. lol 12:45 hollfreebs: the commercial one 12:45 nikilove: commercial 12:46 edwardcullen33: HI TREVOR 12:46 edwardcullen33: Hi trevor 12:46 euqetoidi: The one where Timmy fucks up COD 12:46 nikilove: CWOD 12:46 andreagrace: hiii 12:46 hollfreebs: the civil war on drugs! 12:46 roofytoofy: CIVIL WAR ON DRUGS! 12:46 euqetoidi: SCARING BABIES 12:46 bee_yes: My cable sucks, so unfortunately I don't get WKUK. :( 12:46 milerliteweight: Sup Holly 12:46 andrewlewis: woah dude 12:46 ethan_left: civil war on drugs 12:46 bakedbeans: bakeeeeeeed beaaaaaaansssssssss 12:46 beccahennessy: "suck it nerd!" 12:47 jbieds: hey Trevor 12:47 furganflop: Trevor are you in a hotel? (he answered!) 12:47 hollfreebs: civil war 12:47 nikilove: Civil War On Drugs 12:47 bakedbeans: thats fucking hot 12:47 hollfreebs: civil war 12:47 nikilove: Civil War On Drugs 12:47 bakedbeans: thats fucking hot 12:47 edwardcullen33: hi trevor 12:47 hollfreebs: portland looks lovely 12:47 jbieds: when is your show tonight 12:47 edwardcullen33: hi trevor!! 12:47 bee_yes: Wow, you arrived in Portland on the one sunny day of the year! 12:47 desyslashrundotexe: What the fuck is going on. 12:47 edwardcullen33: Hi trevor!!! 12:47 edwardcullen33: hi trevor!!! 12:47 euqetoidi: Trevor!! 12:47 edwardcullen33: hi trevor !!! 12:47 bakedbeans: wait for real though, how did you create the best piece of cinematic artwork of the 21st c 12:47 andreagrace: did you know thats were i always wanted to live !! 12:47 euqetoidi: Y U NO BE IN CALI!? 12:47 milerliteweight: The "baked beans" skit was a lil much. So nasty lol 12:47 hollfreebs: trevor why don't u ever say the f word? 12:47 beccahennessy: jbieds if 'j' stood for "anal" ('cause you totally meant bieBs) 12:47 ethan_left: merca flag shits? so thats how they got started! 12:48 edwardcullen33: Are we allowed to record 12:48 lindslunatix: Is it lagging for anyone else? 12:48 bakedbeans: fucking whitest kids man 12:48 bakedbeans: are you fucking me right now 12:48 euqetoidi: Hey Trevor! Y U NO BEIN CALI!? 12:48 euqetoidi: Come to Cali! 12:48 edwardcullen33: hi 12:48 hollfreebs: i love those american flag shirts 12:48 theaggrocraig: yeeeeeeah! 12:48 desyslashrundotexe: I was listening to AFX and i dont know whats happening now LOL. 12:48 seankirby: Hey Trevor, im loving Breaking in so far 12:48 andrewlewis: Thanks, trevor. I love your guys' show! 12:48 edwardcullen33: you did not say hi to me! 12:48 tychobob: OMG Double Rainbow in the water! 12:48 andreagrace: whats your favorite dog 12:48 edwardcullen33: you didnt say hi to me 12:48 tonygrese: that is a great stache 12:49 hollfreebs: helllll yeah 12:49 bakedbeans: edward cullen sux w33nerz 12:49 edwardcullen33: you didnt say hi to me!!! 12:49 mollybonham: Hi Trev! 12:49 edwardcullen33: say hi to me!!! 12:49 cpay19aad: I love The Whitest Kids! 12:49 andreagrace: your favorite dog 12:49 bakedbeans: L O fuckin L 12:49 edwardcullen33: hi 12:49 euqetoidi: You didn't say hi to me -____- 12:49 edwardcullen33: :_) 12:49 andreagrace: pleaseeeeeeee 12:49 lindslunatix: Will the other guys be getting on shows like you did? or 12:49 andreagrace: pleaseeeee 12:49 lindslunatix: Will the other guys be getting on shows like you did? or 12:49 andreagrace: pleaseeeee 12:49 lezlebee: trevor! you're so delicious! xD 12:49 edwardcullen33: you made my day!!! 12:49 beccahennessy: got my zach shrt awyeah 12:49 lisandroleguleyo: hello, i´m from argentina 12:49 tonygrese: THE NAAAAAAAIL GUN! 12:49 andrewlewis: I actually didn't believe that you were actually doing this, Trevor 12:49 yuwang: lol 12:49 edwardcullen33: hi jim 12:49 bakedbeans: wheres timmy at 12:49 beccahennessy: and my timmy cup 12:49 euqetoidi: WHERE IS TIMMY!? 12:49 nikilove: That was tonight! 12:49 ethan_left: civil war on drugs 12:49 cpay19aad: I wish Trevor would say high to me! It would make my night! 12:50 desyslashrundotexe: Gab whos on the phone? 12:50 euqetoidi: TIMMY 12:50 nikilove: The Oscars one, haha 12:50 guest-12549: Aguante treeevooorr 12:48 edwardcullen33: are we allowed to record 12:48 bakedbeans: are you fucking me right now 12:50 guest-12549: Aguante treeevooorr 12:50 euqetoidi: Bail out 12:50 hollfreebs: trevor, you're awesome 12:50 desyslashrundotexe: Gab tell her i would still be her friend. 12:50 gabriellacaputo: My girl Lauren 12:50 cpay19aad: Trevor just made my night! 12:50 nikilove: Yeah, it's great! 12:50 seankirby: yeah civil war is great 12:50 hollfreebs: LOVE THE CIVIL WAR ON DRUGS! 12:50 andrewlewis: Civil war=good 12:50 gabriellacaputo: she asked if i would still be her friend if she got down syndrome 12:50 bakedbeans: obama in tha houseeeee 12:50 theaggrocraig: Yeah man I love it except I'm wondering if I'm being cool 12:50 desyslashrundotexe: We know, your mic is on LOL. 12:50 mollybonham: Hi Trevor! :) 12:50 cpay19aad: Every single episode gets better and better. Congrats guys! 12:50 gabriellacaputo: I know 12:50 milerliteweight: I'm pretty sad that this is the last season. 12:50 gabriellacaputo: I know 12:50 milerliteweight: I'm pretty sad that this is the last season. 12:51 hollfreebs: you look lovely with white hair 12:51 furganflop: i'm devestated ._. 12:51 jbieds: civil war on drugs on now 12:51 bee_yes: gabriellacaputo, I'm pretty sure Down's Syndrome isn't something you can catch. ;) 12:51 nicholaskostazampounis: i gotta be honest....im liking your older seasons more than this season 12:51 gabriellacaputo: i caught it 12:51 hollfreebs: good 12:51 andrewlewis: Dude. I am so sad that this is the last season 12:51 andrewlewis: You guys are so talented 12:51 lezlebee: i wish my mic worked :/ 12:51 andrewlewis: Except for the fat one, lmao 12:51 hollfreebs: i wish they didn't bleep swear words now 12:51 milerliteweight: Why can't I hear anyone? 12:52 desyslashrundotexe: Lezle gimmie a drag LOL. 12:52 andreagrace: WHAT 12:52 lindslunatix: Is there still the posibility of a WKUK movie? 12:52 andreagrace: IS YOUR FAVORITE DOG 12:52 andreagrace: LIKE 12:52 cuddlebug2345: hi trevor!!! 12:52 andreagrace: WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO 12:52 furganflop: Trevor do you really own a parrot? 12:52 jillzy1976: Hello Trevor and everyone in chat. 12:52 gabriellacaputo: i love you trevor 12:53 beccahennessy: oh hey niki im beside you now 12:53 andrewlewis: Lmao 12:53 seankirby: Movie suggestion: The Rise And Fall Of Timmy Williams 12:53 andrewlewis: Furgan flop 12:53 hollfreebs: this is awesome 12:53 cuddlebug2345: Trevor i live in charlottesville!!! isnt that where your from? 12:53 guest-12638: Say Hola putos! 12:53 xlenore: hello? 12:53 matthewwhite: hey Trevor 12:53 andrewlewis: Dude. I hate Timmy 12:53 jillzy1976: Hot Dogs....The Movie. 12:53 frankhowley: It'd be exactly the same as Barry Lyndon. 12:53 beccahennessy: i have a cold. irrelevant but true... 12:53 lindslunatix: Or a movie of how you all met and shit would be legit 12:53 cuddlebug2345: its very boring though hahaha 12:54 cpay19aad: Trevor, my friends wish me to tell you they're burning one for you! 12:54 leighannstorey: hiiii! :o) 12:54 lindslunatix: Cough come to Cincinnati cough 12:54 lezlebee: they're gonna grape you in the mouth now. personal info. pffft. 12:54 mollybonham: Come to Boise PLEASE!!! 12:54 andreagrace: you can be MY sex robot 12:54 hollfreebs: trevor I have a question! 12:54 bakedbeans: somebody get the fuck out of our secret base 12:54 hollfreebs: why don't you ever say the f word? 12:55 xlenore: hi trevor :B kisses from Argentina ♥ 12:55 bakedbeans: im tryna get my video chat on. YA HEARRDDD 12:55 edwardcullen33: Hi 12:55 furganflop: i'm wondering that too... 12:55 andreagrace: omggggggggggggggggggggg darrrrrrren 12:55 andreagrace: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 12:55 beccahennessy: any mugs in this season trevor? ahaha 12:55 leighannstorey: i think he's in right now... 12:55 hollfreebs: i've been wondering for a long time l ol 12:56 hollfreebs: cozy 12:56 furganflop: :O 12:56 guest-12638: I wouldnt mind graping him 12:56 cpay19aad: Let's egg that bridge. with horses. 12:56 seankirby: Bridge livin is nothing to joke about, homeless battles all the time 12:56 hollfreebs: Trevor why don't you ever say the fuck word 12:56 gabriellacaputo: i'm getting my kitten 12:56 bradsouthworth: when will you team up with the state and create genius babys? 12:56 gabriellacaputo: give her a shout out trevor! 12:56 cpay19aad: I agree with BakedBeans 12:56 andreagrace: baked beans you have a way with words 12:56 cuddlebug2345: my dad and i use to watch the trevor moore show!!! 12:56 edwardcullen33: TREVOR!! 12:56 lindslunatix: Yeah I wanna know why too 12:56 hollfreebs: is it some huge mystery you will never divulge? 12:57 drepbjrk: me! 12:57 andreagrace: shout out to my eneemies 12:57 gabriellacaputo: my kitten 12:57 andreagrace: patterson yalll 12:57 andreagrace: treverr why 12:57 lindslunatix: You should answer Hollfreebs 12:57 furganflop: shameless advertising: http://whitestkids.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page (work in progress) 12:58 hollfreebs: agreeeed 12:58 yungkaussfruss: neil and buzz, moon owners. 12:58 theaggrocraig: Wow look at this cool guy laying in bed 12:58 edwardcullen33: i CAN'T HEAR!! :_ 12:58 hollfreebs: shoshan! 12:58 nikilove: You're all echo-y, Trevor (Trevor: I like Epilepsy Test and Timmy Poops) 12:58 theaggrocraig: Opus 12:58 theaggrocraig: best sketch ever 12:58 hollfreebs: SHOSHAN![ 12:58 theaggrocraig: best sketch ever 12:58 matthewwhite: Ocean 2.0 sketch was like Senator Clint Webb 12:58 bradsouthworth: ill be honest. ive never seen your show. but you have fantastic hair. 12:58 bee_yes: (Nikilove, that is a badass stein) 12:58 edwardcullen33: THEIRS A HIPPO IN THE CITY 12:59 nikilove: HOLY SIDEBURNS (Trevor: I like Clint Webb) 12:59 cuddlebug2345: trevor i use to follow you around in church at christ community! you were so shy hahahaha 12:59 xlenore: trevor,I love u u.u 12:59 drepbjrk: ..what? 12:59 frankhowley: Clint Webb is incredibly smart and dead on. 12:59 shannonblair: Hey, Trevor, find some time to play Words With Friends 12:59 edwardcullen33: HIPPO IN the city 12:59 hollfreebs: Trevor are u never allowed to say why you never say the f word? lol 12:59 cuddlebug2345: trevor i use to follow you around in church at christ community! you were so shy hahahaha 12:59 nikilove: Aw, it's over 13:00 hollfreebs: you never do on the show though 13:00 matthewwhite: visit my channel for each episode/sketch of season 4/5 and more, Trevor aid its cool 13:00 edwardcullen33: i have seen every skit 13:00 hollfreebs: i've been wondering for 5 years! 13:00 matthewwhite: youtube.com/user/cybertech44 13:00 andreagrace: are you greeek 13:00 andreagrace: do you have hands 13:00 andreagrace: do you want to wash my hair with alvocado 13:00 edwardcullen33: Trevor I love yoU!! 13:00 matthewwhite: wil have the new episode up by tomorrow 13:00 rickiebradway: The first sketch I ever saw was Helicopter door from season 1 13:00 matthewwhite: wil have the new episode up by tomorrow 13:00 rickiebradway: The first sketch I ever saw was Helicopter door from season 1 13:00 bee_yes: CHAOSSSSSS 13:00 andreagrace: last night i pooped out a chicken 13:00 nikilove: THE VOICES. 13:00 nikilove: haha 13:00 furganflop: pretty sure helicopter door was from season 3 13:00 theaggrocraig: Helicopter door was from season 3 13:00 theaggrocraig: or 4 13:00 theaggrocraig: one of them 13:00 matthewwhite: season 3 i think 13:01 rickiebradway: Helicopter door was Season 1 13:01 cpay19aad: Is Jim really gay? 13:01 mollybonham: Can we say you're gay? 13:01 rickiebradway: when they were on FUSE 13:01 jbieds: this 13:01 yungkaussfruss: trevor, give me a were on our way ahh to the moon 13:01 lindslunatix: He looks kind of like a hipster 13:01 mollybonham: What happened with Wormy? :) 13:01 andreagrace: but i am a hipster 13:01 andreagrace: hipster hipo 13:01 rickiebradway: Are you allowed to say "You're Gay" on TV 13:01 andreagrace: wormy 13:02 andrewlewis: Did you find Timmy under a bridge and think he was a troll? 13:02 theaggrocraig: oh shit i took jim's spot 13:02 andreagrace: oh s 13:02 edwardcullen33: i have a question!! 13:02 cpay19aad: COme back Jim! 13:02 cpay19aad: I didnt mean to call yoou gay! :( 13:02 theaggrocraig: i'll let him back 13:02 lezlebee: trevor would you go out on a date with me? it would be a super fun time. 13:02 hollfreebs: maybe he went to make a hot pocket 13:02 furganflop: he's married :P 13:02 hollfreebs: no he's not 13:02 rickiebradway: He is 13:02 cpay19aad: I asked him if he was. 13:02 lezlebee: i don't care. it's just a date lol 13:03 hollfreebs: nope 13:03 andreagrace: if you answer me i will flash you all !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:03 frankhowley: SAAAAAAAM! 13:03 edwardcullen33: Can I ask you a question 13:03 seankirby: Suck it nerd 13:03 trollface: SAAAAAAAAAM 13:03 rickiebradway: SAM! 13:03 nikilove: Hey, Sam! 13:03 hollfreebs: ew no one wants that andrea 13:03 hollfreebs: SAM! 13:03 lezlebee: sam! 13:03 drepbjrk: hey Sam!! 13:03 edwardcullen33: can I ask a question to Trevoir 13:03 cpay19aad: Do you like eggs, Sam I am? 13:03 gabriellacaputo: I had a dream I made out with sam on a football field 13:03 andrewlewis: THE BUFF MEMBER OF WKUK!!! 13:03 furganflop: hey Sam! 13:03 matthewwhite: hey sam 13:03 edwardcullen33: can I ask you a question Trevor 13:03 lindslunatix: Sam looking nice and rugged. damn 13:03 jbieds: I'm still here. But I can't figure out how to talk 13:03 drepbjrk: How're you tonight? 13:03 andreagrace: o.m.g hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 13:03 trollface: DARREN! 13:03 nikilove: Darren?! 13:03 hollfreebs: Darren! 13:03 edwardcullen33: Trevor can I ask you a quextion 13:03 nikilove: AAH 13:03 andreagrace: you are my favorite 13:03 jorst: oh hi there 13:03 andreagrace: you are so hot 13:03 drepbjrk: Hey Darren :] 13:03 matthewwhite: hey darren 13:03 trollface: Darren has a rapist mustache. 13:03 trollface: Darren has a rapist mustache. 13:03 andreagrace: im high 13:04 andreagrace: im always high 13:04 theaggrocraig: that's fucked man 13:04 bee_yes: I see Darren has grown a hipster stache. 13:04 rickiebradway: Sam, why is this the fifth and final season? 13:04 andreagrace: and always lovin you 13:04 edwardcullen33: SAM 13:04 yungkaussfruss: sam always looks high 13:04 jorst: sam is sexay 13:04 cuddlebug2345: is trevor married?? 13:04 bladepm: Darren is creepin 13:04 furganflop: yes he is 13:04 yungkaussfruss: im gonna tie you to the radiator 13:04 trollface: OPEN WIDE, KIDS 13:04 cpay19aad: Anyone agree that Sam is the Grapist? 13:04 edwardcullen33: sam 13:04 lindslunatix: Fivegy right now, with you guys 13:05 edwardcullen33: sam 13:05 nikilove: so much feedback, ahaha 13:05 edwardcullen33: DARREN 13:05 hollfreebs: since when is travor married 13:05 bee_yes: Ah, yes. 13:05 drepbjrk: What the hell?! (Trevor: let's go for a run through the hotel) 13:05 frankhowley: I'm getting off. I'm looking forward to the new show tonight, have fun at your live show!! 13:05 mollybonham: IT'S THE ALIENS!!! 13:05 calnotp*r*mccaskill: nice mug, niki! 13:05 furganflop: Trevor tell them that you're married, they won't believe me >> 13:05 drepbjrk: okay 13:05 bee_yes: Oh, well, shit! There I am. 13:06 nikilove: Thanks, Cal! 13:06 nikilove: It's a stein, ahaha 13:06 rickiebradway: You run fast 13:06 lindslunatix: What if he dropped that shit 13:06 cuddlebug2345: trevor are you married?? 13:06 edwardcullen33: Sam can i ask you something??? 13:06 nikilove: AAAH 13:06 edwardcullen33: Sam can I ask you somethinkg 13:06 jorst: oh joy 13:06 nikilove: That's awesome! 13:06 drepbjrk: See ya! 13:06 rickiebradway: Come to NY city and Albany NY 13:06 seankirby: i did 13:07 lisandroleguleyo: Timmy in the sketch "the buy of timmy" is so funny 13:07 nikilove: I feel like I'm in space 13:07 wendyportledge: yes 13:07 seankirby: yup 13:07 shyannmwestby: I'm so confused as to whats going on, I shouldn't push random links 13:07 angiemarie707: Great show tonight! 13:07 cpay19aad: I can hear you just fine bromontana! 13:07 sweaterrugby: i need to get in this chat but all the video spots are taken wah! 13:07 bee_yes: Okay 13:07 bee_yes: Good luck, sir! 13:07 kristkennon: Cant wait to see the new episode 13:07 itrevormoore: We have to go to the show now 13:07 angiemarie707: Great show tonight! 13:07 cpay19aad: I can hear you just fine bromontana! 13:07 sweaterrugby: i need to get in this chat but all the video spots are taken wah! 13:07 bee_yes: Okay 13:07 bee_yes: Good luck, sir! 13:07 kristkennon: Cant wait to see the new episode 13:07 edwardcullen33: can I ask you somneting 13:07 sweaterrugby: but my name is totally great 13:07 calnotp*r*mccaskill: THE SHINING 13:07 matthewwhite: hey trevor, you guys having a live show? 13:07 yungkaussfruss: yeeeeee 13:07 kristkennon: I'm going to new york next semester, I hope you do a show while i'm there 13:07 wendyportledge: bye! 13:07 itrevormoore: So Ill tweet later when we're back on!! 13:07 calnotp*r*mccaskill: WHERES THE TRICYCLE? 13:08 bee_yes: Cheers! 13:08 lisandroleguleyo: and in "racewar" sketch 13:08 matthewwhite: bye 13:08 nikilove: Alright, good luck, guys! 13:08 furganflop: see you Trevor! 13:08 rickiebradway: See ya Trevor 13:08 furganflop: :) 13:08 cpay19aad: BYE TREVOR!! 13:08 seankirby: Does timmy have like a bed under the bridge or does he just rough it with some hotdogs? 13:08 sweaterrugby: sweaterrugby and heavypetting 13:08 drepbjrk: bye bye!! 13:08 tychobob: Peace out guys 13:08 itrevormoore: Thanks for watching the show guys! We'll see you in a bit! Category:Live chat logs